


aerophobia

by sinjinswimming



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: #gaylol that’s all i have to say, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjinswimming/pseuds/sinjinswimming
Summary: It’s been 5 years since the island. Ralph is 17 and Jack is 18. Ralph has had a very hard time since the events of the island. And in result of his parents death in a plane crash, Ralph has sworn to never go on a plane again. But will Jack bring hope back into Ralphs life? Could he fly on a plane again?
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	aerophobia

**Author's Note:**

> hey i don’t know if i like what i have planned for this story so we will see how this goes 😃😃😃 also i’m so sorry this chapter was so short they will be longer i promise this was just the prologue.

-4 years ago- It’s been a year since Ralph has come home from the island and he is still a mess. He can’t stand being around large groups of people people, all he does is think about the most recent large group he’s been in.

 _”Ralph?”_ Ralphs moms bright voice said, waking Ralph up. ~~God dammit mom.~~ “ _Yes?”_ Ralph replied. _“Your father and I are leaving to go to the airport now Ralph, you know you must be on your best behavior. We will only be gone for a week.”_ Ralph just nodded and went back into his room. As he opened his door, he could hear another one shut. Ok his parents were gone. Let’s just say Ralph wasn’t very fond of his parents, they never understood him and all he went through on the island. They just called him weak and told him, quoted, “Grow the fuck up Ralph.” Ralph sighed at the memory and sat onto his bed and pulled out a book and started reading. Reading was one of the only things that could calm him. A few hours past and he decided he should probably go to bed due to the late time. He shut off his lights and went to bed, praying he could have a good nights sleep without a nightmare.

-7 days later- 

Ralph woke up to a loud knock on his front door. _“Huh?”_ Ralph wondered out loud. Another knock at the door. Ralph looked at the time and saw it was only 4:38 am, his parents weren’t supposed to be home till 7? He went down the stairs to see what could be at the door. He would’ve never thought he was about to hear the next words he did. “ _Ralph Gornick? I have come to inform you of the passing of your parents, Eric and Lisa Gornick. The plane they were on had some difficulties on the way back here. Your aunt will be coming soon to become your guardian. I am so sorry for your loss.”_ And with a close of a door that strange man was gone. Ralph couldn’t process the words he just heard. It’s a prank. He’s been pranked. It was all a prank. Right? That’s the last thing he thought of before he broke down into tears wailing in pain and heartbreak. 


End file.
